


Behind the Screen

by Roomba_Revolutionary, SmangoMango



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Gavin Reed, Enemies to Lovers, Gavin has a cat, Gavin has a secret, Gavin900, Gay Gavin Reed, How Do I Tag, Kinky, M/M, Masked streamers, My First Fanfic, PWP, Porn With Plot, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Richard gets curious about sex, Richard just wants to get some booty, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, camboy Gavin Reed, i cant write to save my life, i will update tags as i go i guess???, male lingerie, masked camboy, reed900, rk900 is named Richard, smut eventual fluff, tina and gavin are best friends, tip jar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roomba_Revolutionary/pseuds/Roomba_Revolutionary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmangoMango/pseuds/SmangoMango
Summary: Gavin gets paired up with a new android detective and isn't looking forward to it. Richard notices Gavin's rude attitude and just wants to get the mission over with so he can be assigned to someone worth his time. One day when analyzing Gavin's files Richard finds something lewd on the detectives desktop and becomes curious about humans and sex. He decides to research finding a streamer that he becomes interested in but he has a hard time figuring out who the streamer is because he wears a mask.





	1. New Coffee Machine

“Phcking Hell.”

That was the first sentence that registered when Gavin’s tired eyes fell upon the RK900 that stood opposite him in Fowler’s office. “They're really just gonna keep droppin’ these fuckers off here until they replace us aren't they.” He scoffed and rolled his eyes as he looked back to Fowler. “Look I don't need an android babysitter to watch over me Fowler.”

“Highly debatable Reed.” Fowler retorted as he looked up from his paperwork and folded his hands on top of his desk. “But it isn't here to babysit you. From this day forward he is your new partner.” Gavin looked at Fowler in disbelief which quickly turned into anger. “No. There is absolutely no fucking way you are pairing me up with an android. I just said I don't need a fucking babysitter.” Gavin turned to the stoic android and scoffed. “Come on I mean I can see hooking up Hank with an android. I mean the man is ancient. But for me?” He turned to Fowler one hand on the androids shoulder. “I'm perfectly fine without a fucking partner.” 

“Gavin this isn't your decision. We have seen a rise in deviant related crimes and honestly, the accuracy rating that the androids provide are essential to the case.” Gavin rolled his eyes and glared at the android. “Now get the fuck out of my office. I'm tired of seeing your face.” Fowler ordered as he rubbed his temples. Gavin grumbled loudly and slammed open the door as he stormed back to his desk. The sound of hushed whispers and quiet conversations filled the bullpen and the RK900 turned to Fowler “Sir. Detective Reed doesn't seem to be very co-operative. I would rather much work with a more competent officer. One who would respect my added value to the DPD.” 

Fowler looked at the android standing in the corner of his office. “You listen here. Frankly, I don't give a shit about what you want. Gavin Reed is an asshole but he is my best damn detective.” Fowler barked at the android. “You're working with Reed and that's final. Now get the hell out of my office.” The android’s LED spun on yellow before he exited the office and made his way to the detectives desk. 

The detective made himself busy looking over the case files he had up before he was called into Fowler’s office. He saw the blue glow of the LED reflect off of his monitor. “Phck off toaster im doing work.” He grumbled as he scanned the file and took a drink from his almost empty coffee. 

“Detective Reed. It seems we are stuck together so why don't we just make the most of this opportunity and play nice.” The RK900 sighed and watched as Gavin brought his empty cup away from his lips. “You know what. Fine. Why don't you make yourself useful and get me a coffee.” He said mockingly and held up the cup waving it in front of the android. 

“Detective it seems you have mistaken my purpose here.” The android noticeably prickled at the mocking tone and his LED quickly turned to yellow. “I am not your personal assistant. I am to be treated like a fellow detective. The sooner you cooperate the sooner we can finish this case and then the sooner we can be rid of each other.” 

Gavin smugly smiled and set the coffee cup in front of him. “Toaster. Do you need to be sent back to cyberlife? Can't even obey a simple order? How sad… I said get me a coffee, dipshit.” Gavin ordered harshly before he smirked and turned back to his file. The RK900 looked coldly at the cup then back to Gavin his yellow LED tinted with red. “Right away, Detective.” 

Gavin watched as the android walked to the break room. He felt great knowing he bested that machine. “Phckin’ androids thinking they are all that.” He scoffed. “That will put him in his place.” He mumbled and scrolled through the file in front of him. 

He absent mindedly gazed at the file when a female officer walked up to his desk and sat on the edge. “What's up bitch boy.” She playfully socked him in the arm and nodded to the break room. “Need me to get you a coffee? Just got back from patrol.” He laughed and sighed before setting down his file. “No thanks, I've got a fancy walking coffee maker now. Cyberlife sent in another plastic detective like Connor and I’ve gotten stuck with him. Besides, I wouldn't trust you within 20 feet of my coffee. You'd probably poison it.” 

“You're damn right I would Reed. Someone has to do it. I would be considered a hero. Imagine the headlines, ‘Officer Tina Chen takes out DPD's finest piece of ass’.” She snickered as she pretended to bow. “Fuck off Chen.” Gavin laughed as he shoved her off his desk. “I'm trying to work here.” She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Yeah yeah, wouldn't that be a miracle. You, working. Good luck with the android.” She teased before making her way to the break room. 

He shook his head and watched Tina walk away soon turning to his computer to do research. Gavin was so focused on a report that he didn't hear the android approach. “Your coffee Detective.” Gavin jumped at the abrupt noise and hit his knee on the table. “Shit!” He winced and hissed as he cradled his knee. “What the hell? Can't fucking warn a guy?” The android only looked at the detective with a blank stare. “I’m sorry detective. I have an advanced stealth protocol built into my systems” The detective stood up grabbing the android by the collar. “Now listen here you plastic prick.” 

“Detective, why do you keep calling me rude nicknames. I have a name.” The android coldly responded setting down the coffee on the desk and removing the detectives hands. “I was hoping you would have the decency to ask but I see common courtesy is lost on you.” He picked up the coffee handing it to the detective and smoothing out his crumpled collar. “You may call me Richard. That is my registered name.” 

Gavin stood mouth agape at the smooth android. “I didn’t know common courtesy applied to a fucking machine.” He cursed under his breath before sitting down and sipping the coffee. Richards brow furrowed as he observed the rude human. “Aren’t you going to thank me?” His LED swirled yellow as the human just looked up at him. “Why the hell would I thank you. You are a machine. You did as you were ordered to do.” Richard quickly grew tired and frustrated with the human and skillfully plucked the coffee from Gavin’s hands.

“Hey what the fuck are you doing! Give me back my fucking coffee!” Gavin reached for the cup but Richard only raised it. Gavin got up from his chair and reached out for it again only for Richard to raise it above his head. “I will only give it back to you if you say please and thank you.” The LED on Richard’s temple spun yellow with a slight red tint spilling in. “Fuck you toaster!” The detective tried to reach for the coffee a last time only to be made clear of the height the android had on the shorter detective.

“Give me my fucking coffee right now.” He growled under his breath as he struggled to reach the cup even on his tiptoes. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he struggled feeling all eyes on him. “What Detective? I’m sorry I didn’t hear a please.” Richard mused as he watched the shorter of the two struggling his lips slightly twitching into a smirk. Gavin glared up at him and huffed loudly. “Please.” He whispered angrily.

“I’m sorry, my audio processors seem to have malfunctioned. Can you say that a little louder?” Gavin furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the ground. “Please. Give me my coffee.” Richard was pleased with that and began to lower it. “Now what do you say?” He asked as he held it in front of Gavin. “T-Thank you. Dipshit.” Richard accepted that and gave the human his coffee. “Now was that so hard Detective?” He asked smugly. “Phck off.” Gavin angrily snatched the coffee out of his hand sipping it angrily before he grabbed a pack of cigarettes off of the desk and made his way outside of the building. Richard smirked to himself and looked around silently nodding feeling proud for somewhat taming the rude human.

Gavin stepped outside of the police department and let out a frustrated sigh as he walked to the smoking area. “Phckin androids.” Gavin grumbled before he sat down and took another sip of his coffee soon discarding the empty cup in the trash can. “This shit is stressing me out.” He sighed and rubbed his forehead before pulling a cigarette from it's package and sticking it in his mouth as he reached for his lighter, quickly flipping open the lid and lighting his cigarette. He replaced the lighter and took a long drag holding it for a second before blowing it out in a deep sigh. 

Ashes fell absent mindedly on the ground as Gavin retrieved his phone and looked through his notifications. The notifications were mostly about social media updates and news reports but one notification in particular piqued his interest. It was just a plain self set reminder that read ‘10 o'clock show’ in bold letters. He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Alright. Just a few hours left until I can go home and get ready.” He grumbled before he extinguished his cigarette and tossed it in the public ashtray. After hyping himself up a bit he got up and stretched soon making his way inside to finish up looking through his reports.


	2. A Long Night Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is anxious to get home after work. Thoughts set on the night ahead getting ready for his mysterious second job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! I have decided to change my update schedule to every Wednesday. I hope you guys will look forward to the next chapters! I am working really hard to make sure you guys will like 'em! This is meant to be a small domestic chapter, a look into the life of Gavin so to speak. I didn't want to spring smut in the second chapter of my fic but so I hope that you will enjoy the smut filled third chapter.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> The ending paragraphs of this chapter do contain a bit of sensitive material. Some readers who are easily disturbed by sexual content might want to skip the end of this chapter as well as the next chapter.

Gavin absentmindedly stared at the clock in the lower right hand of his screen. Waiting for the numbers to read 9:00 PM. “Detective, you seem to be distracted. Is there anything bothering you?” Richard asked from his adjacent desk, given to him by Fowler. Gavin flinched startled by the sudden noise. “I'm really going to have to get used to you sitting over there. You're quiet as hell.” Gavin huffed as he scrolled through a file. “I’m just itching to finally get out of this hell hole so I can get a break from looking at your fucking smug ass face.” He mumbled bitterly.

“Imagine the pain I feel looking at you, Detective.” Richard retorted smirking at the detective. “Hey! You fucking watch your mouth you plastic prick. I’m not dealing with your snarky ass comments right now.” Gavin rolled his eyes turning back to his work. “Look I don’t know who programmed your personality but they obviously crossed some wires. You are possibly the rudest android I’ve met.” Richard tilted his head slightly in a confused manner. “Well, my predecessor was deemed too kind and soft so I was given a more robust personality to assist in my interrogation and intimidation skills. I was designed to help detectives such as yourself get results.”

“I already told you I don't need your help.” Gavin scoffed and shook his head. Richard looked at the detective coldly and rolled his eyes. “Speaking of not needing my help. I have detected several errors within the files you were working on. Would you like me to go over them and make corrections?” He asked calmly not letting the detective get on his nerves. Gavin glared at the machine and huffed. “Fucking go for it. I'm leaving. Don't go through any of my shit.” Richard nodded and pulled up Gavin's desktop on his terminal. Gavin looked at the terminal hesitantly before he shook his head, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair and slipping it on.

“Alright” He sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “If you need anything wait until tomorrow. Don't contact me unless it's an emergency. Got it?” He asked as he walked past Richards desk. “Yes Detective. If I run into anything I will leave you a message in the morning.” He answered nodding as he opened a few files and scanned them, his LED spinning yellow through the process.

Gavin nodded back and exited the station. With a tap of his phone, a cab pulled up just ahead of him. He quickly climbed into the back seat of the driverless cab and tapped in his address. The car smoothly transitioned into his destination as he sat back and closed his eyes, anxiously fiddling with his fingers. “It’s just like any other night..” He whispered to himself thinking over the night ahead of him. The cab pulled to a stop and he slid out of the car. His fingers gripped his keys as he walked into his apartment complex and into the narrow elevator. He didn't live in a fancy place but it was definitely better than common apartments. For one thing, there were thicker walls here than his last place. You can only listen to neighbors getting it on so many times before you go crazy. 

Originally, Gavin wouldn't have been able to afford such a nice place just off of his salary at the DPD but Gavin had found himself a well-paying side job. He even got to work on his own time, there were no set hours. At first he felt humiliated working this job but the payout was far more rewarding. The elevator doors slid open and Gavin stepped out into the hallway soon making his way to his door before. He slid the key into its slot and opened the door. He was greeted by the soft mewling of a small black cat. “How's my little Demon?” He mused as he closed the door behind him and scooped up Demon. She gently mewled at her owner and adjusted in his arms. 

He snickered as the cat gently pat at his face with a silent demand. “Alright, alright. I will get you your food.” He laughed and set her beside her food bowl and poured kibble into her bowl. “Needy bastard.” He whispered and scratched her back as he watched her munch happily. Gavin smiled and stood up making his way into the living room. He checked the clock on the wall which read 9:27 PM in bright LED lights and took off his jacket tossing it on the couch and heading toward the bathroom.

Gavin started up the water for a shower and undressed. He quietly stood in the mirror staring at himself as he waited for the water to heat up. Checking over his face and neck soon looking at his torso. He wasn’t buff but he did have a little bit of a six pack going on. His torso and back were covered in scars. Scars that ranged from his younger rebellious days to ones from cases ranging a few months back. He traced over the most recent one remembering the time he had to spend in the hospital for it. 

The shower soon heated up and he entered and was hit by the warm streams of water. He sighed in relaxation as his muscles warmed up and relaxed. He closed his eyes and just let the water fall around him. Engulfing his tired body and giving it new life. After a few relaxing minutes he began washing his body. He hummed as he washed, making sure to get every nook and cranny. Gavin wasn’t a clean freak in reality though, far from it in fact but he had to have perfect hygiene for his side job.

Once Gavin was content with his cleanliness he spent a few more minutes just rinsing off letting the warm water soak into his skin before getting out. He quickly turned off the shower and stepped out onto the cold tile. A cold breeze making him shiver. “Ah shit!” He whispered under his breath as his skin prickled with goosebumps. He quickly grabbed a towel and dried himself off. Once he was finished he wrapped the towel around his waist and went to brush his teeth.

Demon hopped up on the counter and he snickered. “How are you doing sweetheart?” He gently scratched her back and she meowed in response. He smiled and let her rub against his arm as he began to brush his teeth. She stared at the water when he turned on the faucet and played with it, softly swatting at the stream and recoiling when her paw got wet. He snickered and soon finished up. He picked up Demon and set her back in the living room before walking to his bedroom.

Gavin stood in his doorway thinking over his plans for the night before walking to his closet. He pulled open some drawers and stared at the contents. He grabbed a pair of articles of clothing from the drawer and closed his closet. He took the thin cloth in his hands and went to his desk. He turned on his terminals and booted up his computer turning on some quiet ambient music and opening a web browser and heading towards one of the most messed up corners of the web. 

As soon as the page loaded there were dicks and vaginas everywhere. All the little boxes of the front page were filled with live footage of people having sex or masturbating. Gavin flushed pink from the sudden images and clicked onto the login dialogue box. After inputting his username and password a message popped up in the middle of the screen. ‘Welcome back Greed.’ He clicked the message away and stared at his profile. He hopped up from the desk and looked at the fabric in his hands. The articles of clothing he had picked up from the drawer were a pair of white frilled lingerie. 

What is Gavin’s side job? That's his best-kept secret. He would rather die than confess to anybody that he is a Camboy.


	3. A Broken Ass and A Plastic Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has a long night ahead of him as he plans to please his audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling generous so have an early update! I want to warn you all that I may not be able to update next week as I am currently preparing for contest with my school. 
> 
> That said I hope you all enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> This chapter contains sensitive explicit content. Some readers who are easily disturbed by sexual content may wish to skip this chapter.

Gavin sat on his bed wearing the frilled lingerie adjusting the bottoms to cover his girth. He leaned over and opened up a drawer to recover a mask. He looked over to the timer ticking down signaling the start of his show and he rubbed the mask. “Time for another show.” He whispered to himself before he slipped the mask over his eyes. 

He was much more confident about these streams than he was in the beginning. He now felt comfortable and at home and honestly, he enjoyed the attention he got while he was taking it in the ass with a plastic toy. He watched as comments poured into the chat box moments before the stream began. Anonymous people sending Gavin praise and well wishes as he shuffled around to get seated in front of the camera. The timer reached zero and the camera turned on to show Gavin in his lingerie. 

“Hi, I’m Greed. Welcome back to my page.” He smiled towards the camera and shuffled a bit closer. “Now, how about we get some tips rolling in. While we get started I will go over the tiers. 100 to lose the lingerie, 200 for fingers, 350 for a toy, top donator at that point chooses which you I use.” He smiled when he finished reciting the tiers for his new and revisiting viewers. 

He got up on his knees on the bed and ran his fingers over the frills. “How about I show you my new outfit until we hit our first tier?” He crawled off the bed closer to the camera and he slowly turned to show off the angles of his body. As he turned he showed off how the frills on the bottoms barely covered his bulge. He moved around and leaned onto his bed when necessary to show off his body. 

Soon a soft bell went off signifying they hit the first tier. “Alright, first tier, thank you.” He smiled and stood in front of the camera. He slipped his arms out of the top and slowly took it off to tease his viewers, carefully dropping the top off screen before he turned around and teasingly wiggled out of his bottoms. He bent over exposing his ass to the camera and tossed the bottoms across the screen. 

Gavin crawled onto the bed sideways so he could see the camera as he sat on his knees, slowly tracing the outline of his body. “Looks like we are nearly halfway to having my fingers up my ass.” He smirked noting the amount of the tip jar. He laid down with his ass in the air wiggling it around and soon groping it. Another soft bell went off signifying the next tier. “We just hit second tier, thank you very much!” 

He crawled over to his bedside table and opened the drawer to pull out a bottle of lube, opening the bottle with a loud pop as he adjusted himself on the bed. Diagonal so the audience could see his face and ass at the same time. He squirted out some lube onto his fingers and dropped the bottle somewhere on the ground, clearly more preoccupied with the task at hand. Gavin then laid down with his ass in the air and brought his hand up to his entrance, gasping softly at the temperature difference while he began teasing himself by rubbing the lubed finger over his hole. 

“Alright remember 350 for a toy and top donator gets choice.” He prompted as he began to insert a finger into his entrance. He began to loosen himself up with tiny grunts and groans as he brushed his prostate, one finger would never be enough though. He made quick work to proceed, soon finding himself loose enough to add a second finger Carefully inserting the finger, he let out a weak moan as he pressed against his prostate again, arching his back into the feeling. 

Gavin moaned as he continued, no longer focused on just loosening himself up, he wanted to feel the pleasure. He pressed his fingers up against his prostate and rocked forward into a pillow, hoping to find some friction as he began panting, doing his best to drag out the feeling to make it through a full show and to buy him some time until the next tier. 

He made an effort to slow himself down as he glanced at the tip jar, whining at how close the jar was to 350. He decided to flip over and prop himself up on some pillows so his face could still be seen. He began to finger himself again, panting slightly as he stared into the camera, letting out a moan to encourage his viewers. 

Another soft ding caught his attention and he sighed in relief. “Alright, everybody's favorite tier.” He said through quiet huffs. “Now we wait for the top donator to chose.” He slipped his fingers out of himself with ease from all the lube before he stood up and walked over to another drawer, watching as an icon of a standard dildo popped up. He grabbed the corresponding dildo and nodded. “Alright. A classic. The plain old 7-inch dick.” Gavin had made things easier on himself and his viewers by adding in some custom emotes of his personal toy collection for this exact situation. 

He walked over to the camera and crouched in front it, sticking the dildo onto the side of his desk, setting everything up for a POV shot. He took one last look, checking to make sure everything was in the right position before he slowly dropped to his knees. He had a special trick for slicking up the dildo that his viewers chose, leaning in to softly kiss the tip of the toy before dragging his tongue up from the base to the tip. He continued lapping at the tip, dragging it out a bit longer than necessary, just to tease the audience. He began sucking on the length, taking it inch by inch into his mouth looking up at the camera and bobbing his head, coating the toy in saliva. 

Gavin bobbed and wiggled his head, pulling away only to take a breath. He twirled his tongue around the dildo and licked up the shaft, all while smiling lustfully into the camera. He saw the tips flowing in at a slightly faster pace and went in for the kill. Gavin popped the dildo off of the desk scooting a bit further back beginning to attentively suck on it before deep throating the length. He gagged at the size, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he sucked on the length. Once he was satisfied with the slickness of the toy, he pulled it out of his mouth, making a soft popping noise as it left his lips. 

He got up from his knees, momentarily walking off screen to pull up a chair. Positioning it right in front of the camera and popping the dildo in the center of the seat. Gavin snickered to himself as it jiggled once he pulled his hand away, quickly swinging a leg over the chair to straddle it with his ass facing the camera. He pulled himself over the dildo and grabbed it from behind, positioning it right under his entrance. He slowly began to lower himself onto the dildo, soft whimpers and gasps escaped from his mouth as he got adjusted. Soon the whole dildo was inside of him and he glanced back at towards the camera for a moment to shoot his viewers a playful wink before lifting himself up.

He slowly pushed himself back down and let out a deep moan. Lifting himself back up gradually picking up the pace, he moaned and whined as he began bouncing on the silicone dick. “F-fuck” he whimpered out, his mind turning to putty as the toy pounded into his prostate. Gavin closed his eyes and panted heavily as he bounced against the chair. It was moments like these that he desperately longed for a partner. The feeling of rocking back into soft flesh instead of a wooden chair would be a blessing for his sore ass.

He could just imagine it, a nice strong pair of hands guiding him down. He bit his lip as he leaned into the chair, imagining an invisible partner stroking his hips. A hand soon drifting up to play with Gavin's nipples, his hands followed the ghostly touch of his imagination to imitate the feeling. He gently touched his nipple and gave a soft pinch, it slightly making his body twitch as he let a broken moan escape past his lips. He whimpered, tilting his head back in pleasure as the imaginary partner teased his sensitive nipples. 

Gavin kept his eyes closed and gasped softly as he felt the hand make its way to his mouth. He licked stripes of saliva across the palm of his hand to make it a slick, knowing what would come next. His hand flew down to his hardened member, feeling the ghostly touch firmly grip his erection and he groaned, replicating the movements that his nonexistent partner made. He released a guttural groan and moaned loudly. “Oh, f-fuck. Oh fuck.” He whispered with urgency, hand moving with precision to work his shaft in all the right ways, staggering on the verge of release. He desperately slammed his ass down into the dildo a few more times, crying out with a loud moan before he came all over the back of the chair. His bouncing stuttered and slowed before he slumped against the back of the chair, riding out the end of his orgasm and panting heavily.

He felt the soft ghostly touch retract and he sighed heavily. “You did good, Detective.” A mellow voice rang out from behind him. His eyes snapped open and he turned around only to see himself disheveled and panicked in the reflection of the camera lenses. He quickly hid his nerves and collected himself. He climbed off of the chair still exhausted, stumbling and catching himself on the desk. 

“Wow. A grand total of 381 dollars tonight. Thank you guys so much.” He said as he straightened himself in front of the camera leaning on the desk slightly. “ Well as always, I hope you enjoyed the stream and I will see you guys next time.” With that, he promptly ended the stream and slumped into the desk. His ears were ringing and he ached all over, not to mention how his poor abused ass stung from the repeated contact against the chair. He shakily stood up and sighed, looking around at the empty bottle of lube on the ground and the two pieces of lingerie he had tossed away during the beginning of his stream. Gavin reached over the desk to grab a package of wipes and began to clean off the chair and himself, taking the time to wipe off the layer of lube that coated the dildo before tossing it on his bed to be put away later.

The chair was put back in its place and the computer was turned off. He grabbed the lingerie off the floor as he was walking back into the bathroom and tossed it into his laundry hamper before turning his attention to the tub, debating on whether or not he should head straight to bed or run some hot water to soak in for a while. He ended up giving in to the idea of a hot bath, his aching muscles would thank him for it in the morning. Demon pranced into the bathroom and mewled at her exhausted owner. “Hey ya little shit. I already fed you for the night.” He grunted as he climbed into the tub. “You're gonna get fat like Hank if I let you eat whenever you want. Next thing I know I’ll see you at the Chicken Feed right next to the bastard.” The water felt heavenly against his body. He waited a bit longer before turning off the faucet and resting his head against the back of the tub, letting the water roll over his red flushed body. Demon hopped up on a small shelf next to the tub and nuzzled into his face. He snickered and sighed feeling comforted as he stared up at the ceiling. 

Now he was alone to let his mind wander as he cleaned himself. He thought about the loving touch of his imagination soon remembering the voice he had heard. The voice was so familiar but his tired brain couldn't place it. Eventually, he let it go knowing that there is no use thinking about it now, he was too exhausted. Gavin knew that it was all wishful thinking, he would never have a partner. He was too busy with work to even think about getting laid, he spent most nights jerking one out alone. That's the whole reason he started being a camboy, he enjoyed the attention. He can't quite say that it has completely solved his loneliness though. He sighed and continued to rinse off his body.

“What if good dick is just right underneath my nose and I just haven't realized it?” He whispered thoughtfully to himself. “Or maybe I'm doomed to live with plastic dick up my ass.”

Or, maybe both statements were true


	4. In Case You Didn't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Richard get assigned an interesting case and go scout out the crime scene. It seems an Eden Club android was reported missing and found under mysterious circumstances. Could this be an isolated crime or something bigger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for being late! I have been busily working on prep for contest next week. I really hope you enjoy the chapter! I'm sorry it's short!! |•'-')۶  
> -Roomba
> 
> Thank yall for being so patient!! I hope you enjoy the chapter <3  
> -Smango
> 
> Hey everybody who is checking back on the fic, I am so sorry that I am so late but I am currently extremely ill. (*´﹃｀*) I'm so sorry, I am trying my hardest to get a chapter ready for you guys. Lots of love. That you for your patience.  
> -Roomba

It was too early for Gavin to be at work. Don’t take into account that this is the exact same time he works every goddamn day. It was far too early. The only thing keeping him sane in the automated cab was his hot cup of coffee, the warmth from the cup was bliss on his cold hands. He leaned against the cold window watching as the steam from his cup fogged up the glass. The cab soon reached its destination and he climbed out, staring at the station with a sigh before making his way inside. Richard was seated quietly at his desk with his eyes closed, Gavin assumed he was processing information from the way his LED spun yellow. Gavin couldn’t care less though, he just wanted to sit down and drink his coffee. As he took a seat he winced, his sore ass a reminder of the previous night.

Once Gavin was seated Richard’s eyes opened. “Good Morning Detective. I trust you slept well?” He commented glancing at the detective. Gavin made no comment and continued to sip his coffee silently flipping off his partner. Richard rolled his eyes and stared at Gavin, his LED spinning yellow. “The fuck you looking at toaster?” Gavin grumbled in annoyance.

“It seems you have strained your back and your rear end in the few hours that you have been away from your work. I suggest you start being less reckless in the future. Your injuries have decreased your productivity levels significantly.” Richard stated as turned toward his terminal. Gavin sputtered on his coffee. “Did you fucking scan me!?” He choked out through violent coughs. 

Gavin flinched as a quiet chuckle came from behind him. “Did you finally get some last night? Way to go bitch!” Tina mused as she slapped his shoulder. “Fuck off Tina!” He choked out slapping her hand away as he regained composure. “That is private information. Richard.” He growled through grit teeth. “I was only stating the facts Detective. I did not disclose the fact that it was sexual intercorse.” Gavin felt the heat rush to his face. “I swear to god you fucking prick if you don’t shut your goddamn mouth!” He growled getting ready to lunge at the android before Tina put her hand on his shoulder.

“Gavin, he is just doing what he was made to do. He isn’t exactly a hospitality android, he wasn’t given the same manners. Just take a breath and chill for a second.” Tina pat his shoulder in an attempt to relax him. “Fowler wanted me to get you for a case he’s got. Do you want me to stall him?” She offered as he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated sigh. “No lets just get this fucking over with. I will fucking deal with you later.” He barked as he stood up, angrily flipping off the android and storming off towards Fowler’s office. 

Tina sighed and frowned looking over at the android. “He is never going to like you if you keep doing stuff like this.” Richard looked at her confused. “My prime directive isn’t for the Detective to like me, Officer Chen. My goal is to get highly positive results.” He stated coldly. “I am just a machine. I don’t need people to like me to get my job done.” Tina shook her head and looked at him sadly. “That sounds pretty lonely, don’t you think?” She asked as she noticed her partner waving her over. “Well, we are heading off to prep your crime scene. Maybe you should try to work on being liked by Gavin. He is much easier to persuade with sugar rather than vinegar.” Richard’s LED spun yellow for a moment, quietly contemplating her words as she left him at his desk. 

“Hey, toaster.” Richard looked up to see Gavin leaning on Fowler’s office door. “Come over here. He needs both of us.” He hollered across the bullpen before heading back inside. Richard nodded and made his way to the office. Richard quietly made his way inside deciding to stand rather than sit.

“I've got a case for the both of you.” Fowler states as he pushes an electronic file toward Gavin. “A few nights ago we received a report from the Eden Club about a missing android. Well they just found it in an abandoned car park, mangled and harvested for parts.” Gavin flicked through the file and nodded. “I don't see why we can't check it out. I was getting bored here anyways.” He mumbled as he handed the file over to Richard.

“Great. I've sent your android the address.” Richard nods as he takes the file from Gavin, downloading the information into his memory. “I've received the address and I've already requested a cab. Let's go Detective.” He watched as the man stretched and yawned before getting up. “Alright, let me get another coffee first, I need to catch up on my caffeine.” He muttered as he began walking to his desk. 

Gavin scooped up his coffee cup, quickly stopping by the break room to refill it, and met the android outside where he was waiting. The cab pulled up and Richard opened the door waiting for a second watching Gavin. “You don't have to hold the do-” Gavin stopped short as Richard climbed into the car and looked up at Gavin confused. “What? Were you not saying I didn't have to hold the door?” Gavin stared at him flustered and he coughed angrily. “Phckin androids.” He muttered under his breath before getting in on the opposite side. 

Once the two were in, the cab surged forward and drove toward their destination. The silence in the cab was deafening. “Did you notice anything weird when looking over the file?” Gavin asked in an attempt to break the silence, taking a deep sip of his coffee. Gavin noticed Richard’s LED began spinning yellow as he went through the data in his head. “The main thing standing out to me are the parts.” Richard noted thoughtfully. “But you will see which parts those are in a moment. I would like to see your unfiltered thoughts once we get there.” Richard looked at the detective with a smile. 

Gavin stared at the android. “Is that your fucking smile?” He whispered and scrunched his face up in disgust. “It's fucking creepy.” The android sighed and looked past the detective out the window. “We're here.” The cab lulled to a stop and the two quickly climbed out of the vehicle. “This way Detective.” The android quietly lead the detective to a secluded area already covered in police tape. “Yep, this seems like the perfect place for crime.” Gavin stated before noticing Tina waiting by the tape. “About time bitch boy.” Tina teased as she lifted up the tape for the two.”Hey Miller, can you watch the perimeter while I show them to the body?” Miller nodded and came over to take her place.

The two ducked below the caution tape and walked into the crime scene. “Alright, she's this way.” Tina guided. They walked a little further into the dim parking garage before noticing the body in the distance. “I don't get it. It doesn't look as interesting as you claimed tincan.” Gavin huffed. “Well Detective, this was an Eden Club android. They aren't built like standard androids. These androids have a unique function.” Richard reminded as Tina walked them to the body. “Yeah, yeah. They are sex bots. I know this dipshit. I'm not stupid.” Gavin scoffed earning a badly restrained laugh from Tina. “That's.. highly debatable Gavin.” She snickered. “Oh fuck off.” Gavin snapped before he stopped, staring at the lifeless android. “Wait is she..?” 

“Missing her genitals?” The android finished. “Yes, yes she is detective.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, sorry for the sudden hiatus. Life swept me off my feet for a while there. I am going to rework this story in the coming days and start fresh. I hope you all will stick with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my very first time ever writing fanfiction and smut so please be easy on me. (;*△*;) I'm super excited to write this and I really hope we can enjoy this together!
> 
> Also, I hope to be updating this fic every other week so check back then!
> 
> Comments would be very appreciated! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
